onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mayumi Tanaka
Mayumi Tanka est une actrice et chanteuse japonaise née le 15 janvier 1955 à Tokyo. Participant au doublage japonais de One Piece, elle prête sa voix à Monkey D. Luffy et Oars. Présentation Participations à One Piece Participations à d'autres animes : Séries * Ryoko Takagi dans Gekiso! Ruben Kaiser * Heinrich dans Nobara no Julie * Willibit dans The Littl' Bits * Naoto, Takashi et Remo dans la 2e série Astro Boy * Ryota dans Dr. Slump * Kappei Sakamoto dans Dash Kappei * Urusei Yatsura dans Ryuunosuke Fujinami * Ninja Pig dans Sasuga no Sarutobi * Jitanda Funda dans Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman * Eji Son Ichiro dans Perman * Itadakiman dans Itadakiman * Tsukuda Hanpeita dans Gu Gu Ganmo * Chutaro et Frère de Miyuki dans Ranpo * Yuu Tagami dans Giant Gorg * Mauri dans Elves of the Forest * Poryi dans Sherlock Holmes * Kankuro et Dimple dans Pro Golfer Saru * Satoru Kanzaki (Enfant) dans Satoru Kanzaki * Shuhe dans Fire Tripper * Flene dans Cool Cool Bye * Pitton dans Uchūsen Sagittarius * Krillin et Yajirobe dans Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Kai et Dragon Ball Super * Susumu Sugita dans Wonder Beat Scramble * Oumi Nakajima dans Ganbare, Kickers! * Shin Okamura dans Esper Mami * Tokishimagen dans Maps: Densetsu no Samayoeru Seijintach * Jean dans Sous le Signe des Mousquetaires * Nono dans Ulysse 31 * Chibita dans Osomatsu-kun * Wataru Ikusabe dans Mashin Hero Wataru * Saburo Takada dans Kaze no Matasaburo * Ken Taiga dans Jushin Liger * Chippi dans Blue Blink * Hiroshi dans Akuma-kun * Krillin, Yajirobe, Baba Uranai et Snow dans Dragon Ball Z * Son Goku dans Osamu Tezuka Story: I am Son Goku * Mitero Imani dans The Laughing Salesman * Wataru Ikusabe dans Mashin Hero Wataru 2 * Much dans Les Aventures de Robin des Bois * Atchimuitehoihoi dans Jankenman * Dikon dans Anime Himitsu no Hanazono * Boro dans ' Marude Dameo' * Mei Xing dans 3x3 Eyes * Osamu dans Cooking Papa * Koenma dans YuYu Hakusho * Papuwa dans Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun * Kirimaru dans Nintama Rantaro * Luckyman dans Tottemo! Luckyman * Robert dans Sailor Moon SuperS * Shō Nee-chan dans Bonobono * Mojacko dans Mojacko * Yūtarō Tsukayama dans Rurouni Kenshin * Lassie et Colin Jones dans Meiken Lassie * Krillin et Suho Goro dans Dragon Ball GT * Rato dans Shonen Santa no dai boken * Captain Hikaru dans Kero Kero Chime * Rocco dans In the Beginning: The Bible Stories * Yayoi Muranishi dans Les Enquêtes de Kindaichi * Ryu Maoshin dans ' Chūka Ichiban!' * Wataru Ikusabe et Wataru Homurabe dans Cho Mashin Hero Wataru * Kanna Kirishima dans les séries Sakura Wars * John dans YAT Anshin! Uchuu Ryokou 2 * Umeno dans Z-Mind * Twinbee dans Twinbee Paradise * Fox dans Cyborg Kuro-chan * Shimao dans Guru Guru Town Hanamaru-kun * Sister Gon dans Parappa the Rapper * Hisae Handa dans Hanada Shōnen Shi * Taichi dans Black Jack * Katsuo Umino et Yuko Motohashi dans Yakitake! Japan * Meiko-san dans Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori * Moeyo Ken dans Nekomaru * Daiya Tsuwabuki dans Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Koji Genba no Kanban dans Hey! Spring of Trivia * Tento otoko jack, Benzai Aki, Tenshidan Jack et Shintei Otoko Jack dans Happy Lucky Bikkuriman * Tokiko Yukimura, Gatcho et 10-sai no kiri dans Keikkashi * Elmony (Homme) dans Master of Epic: The Animation Age * Nurikabe Nyobo et Kemedama dans la 5e série Gegege no Kitaro * Yume et Mary dans ' Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi' * Guido dans Porphy no Nagai Tabi * Uppi dans Slayers Evolution-R * Mère de Namba dans Space Brother * Ira dans Dokidoki! PreCure * Boochokin dans Hero Bank * Tokisaka dans Ushio and Tora * Sunakake-Babaa dans la 6e série Gegege no Kitaro : Films * Sei dans Tsushima Maru: Sayonara Okinawa * Surusuke Enhi dans Ninja Hattori-kun NinxNin Furusato Daisakusen no Maki * Ryuunosuke Fujinami dans les films Urusei Yatsura * Polly et Fille du Détective dans Meitantei Holmes: Aoi Ruby no Maki / Kaitei no Zaihō no Maki * Gon dans Gongitsune * Giovanni dans Night on the Galactic Railroad * Kankuro dans Pro Golfer Saru: Super Golf World e no Chōsen!! * Pazu dans Le Château dans le Ciel * Karasu dans Pro Golfer Saru: Kōga Hikyō! Kage no Ninpō Golfer Sanjō! * Krillin dans les films Dragon Ball et Dragon Ball Super * Kozo Hinomata dans les films Sore ike! * Michael dans Lupin III : Goodbye Lady Liberty ! * Chipo dans Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet * Krillin et Yajirobe dans les films Dragon Ball Z * Kawara Sanpei dans Kappa no Sanpai * Koenma dans les films Yu Yu Hakusho * Sho nee-chan dans Bobono * Neo Nachirida dans Lupin III : Le Trésor d'Harimao * Kirimatsu Settsuno dans les films Nintama Rantaro * Yogirasu dans Pikachu's PikaBoo * Kanna Kirishima dans Sakura Wars * Yukie Shiraishi dans Piano Forest * Nurikabe Nyobo dans Gegege no Kitarō: Nihon Bakuretsu!! * M. Tanaka dans Kami Voice: The Voice Makes a Miracle * Mère de Nanba dans Space Brothers: Number Zero : Chansons * Manga Nihon Mukashi Banashi ''' (Série) * '''Itadakiman (Série) * Cosmos Pink Shock (Film) * Broly le Super guerrier (Film) * Sakura Wars (Séries et film) * Genki l'aventurier de la chance (Série) Liens externes * Voxographie de Mayumi Tanaka sur [https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=301 Anime News Network] et [https://myanimelist.net/people/75/Mayumi_Tanaka?q=mayumi%20 My Anime List] Navigation du site Tanaka Mayumi Tanaka Mayumi